Memory of a broken heart
by Brooke-Haley
Summary: Chad and Sharpay see each other again after all those years. Songfic to goodbye from Miley Cyrus. This is my first story, so please read and review.


The memory of a broken heart

Sharpay Evans was freaking out. She was used to standing on a stage and singing her lungs out. But this time it was different. This time he was out there. And that made her more nervous then she had ever been. Sharpay had become a famous singer and actress over the years. She had met the sexiest singers and the hottest actors from over the whole world. But still he was the only boy who seemed to have that affect on her. And she didn't like that at all. Sharpay was used to being in control. She liked having everything her way and knowing how everything would go. But with him she never knew. He was too unpredictable and she knows she will fall for him all over again. Even though last time, about 3 years ago, he broke her heart in a million pieces. "Still 2 minutes left before the show, miss Evans." 2 minutes left before she would see him again. 2 minutes left before she would look in his gorgeous brown eyes. 2 minutes and she would see his afrohair that jumped everywhere it wanted. 2 minutes left before she fell head over heels in love with Chad Danforth…. Again. "One minute, miss Evans." Sharpay started walking to the stage. Her heartbeat was racing against 110 an hour. "Ten, nine, eight …" She was going to see him. "Seven, six, five..." Her life will be turned upside down at just the sight of him. "Four, tree, two …" There was no turning back anymore. "One, showtime." There she went. Sharpay walked on stage and the first second she looked at the audience. She already saw his hair. It really draws your attention. She hated that hair, the way it just had his own life. But how she loved that hair, the way she would put her hands through his hair when they kissed. The band started playing the first notes of her song Goodbye. Damn, why did she pick that song for tonight. The song she wrote about them. And their break-up. She looked in his eyes and started singing.

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to my life  
And I don't mind!!_

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
is goodbye...

I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then  
Put it down  
Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wished I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
you still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talked 'till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wished I'd forget  
saying goodbye

Saying goodbye  
Oh, Goodbye [x2]

She felt a tear rolling down her cheek as she sung the last sentence. Fast she wiped it away, hoping nobody saw. But she knew he had seen it. She knew that after the show he would knock at her door. And she knew that he would say that he was with Kelsi now and that he doesn't want to hurt her but that she was the one he truly loved. So after the show she went to her dressing room and waited for that knock. And just liked she had predicted there it was. She opened the door and looked in to that gorgeous pair of brown eyes. She felt like she was sixteen again. So in love. They were the it-couple in high school. Every girl wanted to be her and every boy wanted to date her. Every girl adored her and every girl hated her. They were jealous because she had him. At prom he was king and she was queen and everything was perfect. But he went to Duke on a basketball scholarship and she went to Julliard. They were both so busy. And during the first year of college their relationship started to crumble. By the start of the second year they constantly fought and she cried herself to sleep every night. Then it happened in the middle of the second year, he fell in love with another girl. He didn't want to admit it at first. But after a month or two of dating her behind Sharpay's back. He came clean and told Sharpay everything. Eventhoug she already knew, Sharpay started crying and felt her heart break in a million pieces. She had dated other guys in the mean time but she never fell in love again. He had dumped that girl after a week because she became boring. That girl didn't yell at him because he was wearing two different socks, that girl didn't put her hands through his hair when they kissed. That girl wanted to walk hand in hand all the time, she didn't aspected him to go shopping with her. She was dull. She just wasn't Sharpay. Chad wondered from girl to girl the following years of college. Until he met Kelsi. She was the complete opposite of Sharpay. He and Kelsi never fought. He and Kelsi were perfect. Too perfect for Chad's liking. But nobody knew that, they were Chad and Kelsi. They were perfect together. They stood there staring in each other's eyes. Neither one said a word. And neither one was planning on doing so. But a cell phone ruined their ideal moment. "It's yours", Sharpay said. Chad fell back in to reality and picked up his cell. "Hey honey. … Yeah, I'll be home in 5 minutes. … Okay, bye. Love you too." Chad looked at Sharpay and saw a tear on her cheek. He wiped it away and said: "I'm so sorry, I should not have come here. I've got to go. Goodbye." And before she could say anything back, he was gone. And she was left once again with a broken heart.


End file.
